


Правила хорошего тона в опасных для дружбы ситуациях

by pino_cchio



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark doesn't tell the truth, Lex knows the truth, M/M, and it's all that matters, but it doesn't matter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: История, в которой Лекс знает, Кларк знает, что Лекс знает, но никто из них об этом не говорит. Друг с другом и тем более с другими. Возможно, в этом их в проблема.





	1. Шон Келвин у меня дома, как и Столетняя война, не твоя вина

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene и по большей части UST, которых никогда не было.  
> Сборник мини-фиков, таймлайн перед каждым фиком.  
> Пересматриваю "Тайны Смолвиля" и мне от этого хорошо.
> 
> Clark doesn't tell the truth but it doesn't matter. Lex knows the truth and it's all that matters.

_**Таймлайн:** 5 серия 1 сезона. Из пруда во дворе Лекса выпиливают труп мёртвого школьника, а Кларк извиняется за отца и просранные билеты на концерт Radiohead. _

— Кларк, либо туда, либо сюда. — Джим совсем не профессионально поёжился и потёр одну ладонь о другую.

Здоровый амбал, затянутый в чёрный костюм, сшитый совершенно точно на заказ, потому что вряд ли фабричное производство было ориентировано на _такие_ пропорции и вряд ли Лекс позволил бы охранникам щеголять в чём попало, с красным носом выглядел комично и совсем не зло. В первые две недели их с Лексом знакомства он производил куда больше впечатления, особенно когда сообразил, что Кент действительно пролез между прутьями решётки. Кларк не то чтобы боялся охранников Лутора, было у них там оружие или нет, но в тот день, признаться, струхнул.

Сейчас — только закатил глаза, ещё раз переступив с ноги на ногу.

— Он не занят?

— Когда это тебя волновало.

А вот это враньё, потому как, во-первых, он не имел привычки врываться в дом Лекса без приглашения, если не нужно было привезти продукты (а время для этого было оговорено и одобрено заранее) или ещё раз его от чего-нибудь спасти, а, во-вторых, он вообще не слишком часто гостил у Лекса. Они и знакомы-то были всего месяц: достаточно для симпатии, маловато для внеплановых визитов и дружеских посиделок у камина.

Так что на несправедливый выпад он решил не отвечать. Нахмурился, прошмыгнув мимо недовольного погодой Джима, и бодрым шагом отправился ко входу в замок. Едва не поскользнулся на скользких ступеньках и, потопав ногами у входа, нырнул в пахнущее буком тепло замка. Буком, потому что собственного отца Лекс мог и не любить, но всё равно оставался чёртовым снобом и топил камин исключительно буком. Чем бы он там принципиально не отличался от любого другого дерева.

С удовольствием втянув сухой воздух, Кларк неловко потоптался в коридоре, дав себе пару секунд на сомнения и неуверенность в том, что ему здесь будут рады, и шагнул в холл. Дом встретил его гулкой тишиной, звенящей пустотой и слепящим, но бледным солнцем, что светило сквозь высокие, почти под самый потолок окна. Единичные золотистые пылинки медленно кружили в воздухе, будто боялись, что их заметят сердобольные горничные, а по стенам бегали солнечные зайчики от стоящих в углу маятниковых часов.

— Лекс?

Не обнаружив Лутора возле бильярдного стола, Кент мельком глянул на циферблат, запоздало подумав, что в восемь утра в воскресенье тот может и спать, и трижды стукнул по тяжёлой двери кабинета.

— Заходи.

Порадовавшись, что голос звучал устало, а не словно спросонья, Кларк переступил через порог и нервно запихнул руки глубоко в карманы куртки.

— Не только пай-мальчик, но и жаворонок? — Лекс, не отрываясь от документов, дёрнул уголком губ в намёке на улыбку.

— На ферме не принято залёживаться, — скромно пожав плечами, отозвался Кент. — Я помешал. Будет лучше, если…

— Присядь, выпей воды и помолчи пару минут, — перебил его Лекс, махнув рукой в сторону кресла напротив. — Закончу с проклятыми бумажками и весь твой.

Дав последним словам повиснуть в воздухе, Кларк нерешительно обернулся на приоткрытую дверь и, поняв, что до его смущённой пантомимы хозяину дома нет никакого дела, уселся в кресло с противоположной от Лутора стороны. Уставился на свои поношенные кроссовки на фоне наверняка дорогущего ковра и вдруг особенно чётко расслышал потрескивающие в камине дрова. Огонь радостно пожирал хорошо просушенные дрова, то и дело выбрасывая в каминную мглу светлые языки пламени, и если бы не сизый утренний туман за окном, инеем оседающий на пёстрых листьях, можно было бы представить, что день уже клонился к закату, и Лекс не встал на рассвете, а засиделся допоздна.

Впрочем, может и засиделся, не заметив ни заката, ни рассвета: серые тени под глазами прибавляли ему лишних лет, а тонкий, не по погоде свитер особенно заметно висел на худых плечах. Выглядел Лекс так, словно не только не спал, но и давно не ел, так что время, вероятно, Кларк действительно выбрал неудачное.

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь. — Лекс поставил подпись в углу документа и, кажется, впервые за ночь откинулся на спинку кресла.

Почти прозрачные голубые глаза остановились на Кларке, и тот сконфуженно улыбнулся.

— Ты не выглядишь человеком, который был бы рад гостям, — брякнул он и тут же разглядел искорки веселого изумления в чуть воспалённом взгляде. — Не в смысле, что ты кажешься не гостеприимным или что ты хоть когда-нибудь дал мне повод думать, что ты мне не рад, нет, я о том, что ты, очевидно, всю ночь работал и устал и… — Лекс негромко рассмеялся, и Кларк, перестав бормотать, поджал губы. — Прости. Я не ожидал застать тебя за работой.

— _Я_ не ожидал застать за работой рассвет, но… — Лутор развёл руками, как бы демонстрируя свою беспомощность перед обстоятельствами и чуть запрокинул голову. — Расслабься, Кларк. С документами я закончил, а заснуть всё равно уже не смогу. Так что буду рад, если ты присоединишься ко мне за чашечкой кофе.

Кларк радостно хмыкнул, вмиг воспрянув духом, и поднялся вслед за Лексом, следуя к небольшому столику возле камина.

— Тебе бы помимо кофе не помешала корзинка круассанов, ну или что ты там ешь по утрам.

— Ты пытаешься меня накормить?

— Я пытаюсь предотвратить твой голодный обморок. Раз уж ты твёрдо решил обойтись без сна, то ударная порция углеводов должна показаться тебе не лишней.

— Мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, — протянул Лутор, почти падая на диван. — Я не ем по утрам, но раз уж ты настаиваешь.

Лекс снова бледно улыбнулся, напротив камина даже будто бы порозовев лицом и, приложив сотовый к уху, сделал распоряжение по поводу завтрака.

— …Два кофе. Как всегда и просто чёрный с двумя ложками сахара. И, Элеонор, в доме есть круассаны? — Кларк закатил глаза в ответ на хитрый оскал и отвернулся. — Прекрасно. И круассаны.

— Ты ещё скажешь мне спасибо.

Лекс отбросил в сторону сотовый и почти небрежно развалился между подушек.

— Непременно, раз уж сегодня ещё ни разу не сказал. — Ирония в глухом голосе звучала не особенно убедительно, и Кент не стал огрызаться. — Так чем обязан?

— Ты шьёшь костюмы охранников на заказ?

Лекс удивлённо приподнял брови, отчего на лбу собрались неглубокие морщины, и Кларк с досадой прикусил язык, чувствуя, как щёки обожгло стыдливым жаром. Неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону парадных ворот и тут же запустил пятерню в слегка влажные с улицы волосы.

Он не это собирался сказать.

— Этим занимаются специально нанятые люди, которых наняли другие специально нанятые для этого люди, — с тенью улыбки в глазах отозвался Лекс. — Я не шью охранникам костюмы.

— Да, конечно, — покаялся Кларк. — Я не это имел в виду.

— Если тебя это успокоит, я помню цифры последней сметы и представляю, сколько денег уходит на одежду для персонала.

Кент смущённо потёр ладони и воспользовался случаем — отвлёкся на Элеонор и здоровую тележку с едой. По центру красовалась огромная тарелка с фруктами, вокруг — небольшие пиалы с разноцветными джемами, сгущённым молоком, маслом и мёдом. Аппетитные бока круассанов блестели на свету, и не знай Кент, что между распоряжением и собственно завтраком прошло не больше пяти минут, подумал бы, что их только что вытащили из духовки. От чашек доносился чуть горьковатый, вкусный запах кофе, и хотя Кларк вылакал глубокую чашку овсяных хлопьев на завтрак, желудок призывно заурчал.

— Для человека, который не ест по утрам… — с намёком протянул Кларк.

— Элеонор увидела в моей просьбе возможность меня накормить, — философски пожал плечами Лекс и, лукаво прищурившись, посмотрел на строгую, сухопарую домоправительницу.

— С момента своего приезда, мастер Лекс, вы помните исключительно о скотче, на пороге обморока о еде и никогда — о здоровой, — ничуть не смутившись, проговорила она. В речи проскальзывал тонкий намёк на британский акцент, а строгость во взгляде была явно напускной. — Если уж мистер Кент способен заставить вас поесть, то мне остаётся только предоставить выбор. Желаете что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, Элеонор, благодарю. Более чем достаточно.

Домоправительница снисходительно кивнула и вышла из кабинета. Кларк проводил её взглядом и с тихим восторгом пробормотал:

— Она немного пугает.

— В детстве мне приходилось прятаться от неё в погребе, — поделился Лекс, обнимая ладонями чашку. — Её оскорбляли мои ободранные коленки и криво завязанный галстук. Налетай, Кларк: она будет ворчать неделю, если мы не съедим хотя бы половину.

От этого предложения отказаться было трудно.

С удовольствием прикончив первую булочку, Кларк глотнул сладкий, идеальной температуры кофе и подхватил с тарелки яблочную дольку. Подумал, макнул её в мёд и, почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд, повернулся к Лексу.

Смущаться было поздно, да и глупо. Он отложил яблоко на блюдце и на выдохе произнёс:

— Я пришёл извиниться за отца.

Лекс недоумённо моргнул, и Кларк поспешил пояснить:

— Он взял кредит.

— Вот оно что, — Лекс отставил кофе. — Просить прощения тебе не за что, ты едва ли можешь повлиять на принимаемые им решения. К тому же, не могу сказать, что совсем его не понимаю, пусть в этот раз я, признаться, рассчитывал на согласие.

Кларк невесело усмехнулся.

— Он упрям. Иногда сверх всякой меры. Просто мне хочется, чтобы ты знал: он не испытывает ненависти к тебе конкретно и глубоко в душе понимает, что у твоего предложения нет двойного дна.

— На самом деле есть.

— Прибыль от фермы, в которую ты вкладываешь деньги, не двойное дно, Лекс.

У Лутора вырывался смешок, и Кларк обрадовался, не услышав в нём горечи. Запихнул в рот яблоко и, прожевав, устроился в кресле поудобней.

— Ты не ешь.

— Не принимай слова Элеонор за руководство к действию.

— Я понятия не имею, где у тебя погреб — спрятаться не смогу.

Ещё одну почти улыбку Кларк засчитал за согласие, а оторванную ветку винограда — за победу. Есть его Лекс, впрочем, не торопился: крутил между пальцев зеленые ягоды и выглядел как будто бы потерявшимся. Или готовым вот-вот уснуть прямо так, с виноградом в руках на мало подходящем для сна диване.

— Вместо того, чтобы краснеть за отца, — проговорил вдруг он, одёрнув себя, и закинул одну виноградину в рот, — расскажи, почему Генри вчера катал на лимузине некоего Пита Росса.

_О!_

Кларк поморщился, вспомнив плохо закончившийся вечер, и потянулся за вторым круассаном.

— Лана включила телевизор и…

— Это провал.

— Что?

— Включённый телевизор.

— Кажется, я спросил, что она сказала про концерт Уитни.

— Так себе тема для разговора.

— Да, спасибо, это я уже понял, — беззлобно огрызнулся Кларк. — Дальше хуже. В новостях говорили о Дженне и Шоне, а Хлоя как раз должна была с ним встречаться.

— И ты помчался спасать мисс Салливан из лап ледяного монстра, — догадался Лекс.

— И едва успел, — нахмурился Кларк. — Он бы убил её.

— Я не упрекаю. — Лекс склонил голову к плечу и залпом допил кофе. — Вчера утром тело юного Шона Келвина как раз выпилили из моего пруда, так что, полагаю, обошлось малой кровью: Лана с футболистом, Хлоя жива, твой друг обзавёлся девушкой, а убийца всего лишь разворошил мой сад и разбил одну садовую вазу.

— Да, прости, — вырвалось у Кларка прежде, чем он успел себя остановить, и взгляд прозрачных глаз тут же прикипел к нему.

— За что? Ты удивишься, но Шон Келвин у меня дома, как и Столетняя война, к примеру, не твоя вина.

— За билеты на концерт, — нашёлся Кларк. — Они пропали даром.

— Я не поклонник, они бы пропали в любом случае, — легко пожал плечами Лекс и перестал буравить его взглядом. — Ешь круассан, Кларк.

Уловив струной зазвеневшее в голосе Лутора раздражение, Кент чуть сгорбился и без прежнего аппетита откусил от слоёной булочки. С усилием проглотил, испытывая страшную потребность уточнить, что его, Кларка, не было вчера у Лекса в саду и к мёртвому школьнику в пруду он не имеет никакого отношения, но складка между светлых бровей Лекса стала ещё глубже, и Кларк придержал готовые сорваться с языка слова. Допил кофе и с тихим звоном поставил чашку на тележку.

— Спасибо, было очень вкусно, — проговорил он, поднимаясь и чувствуя себя слишком большим и неуместным в замке, кабинете и вообще напротив почти потерявшегося между подушек Лекса. — Я… Увидимся.

Протиснулся между креслом и тележкой и едва не сшиб дверной косяк плечом, когда у порога его нагнало собственное имя.

— Кларк. — Обернулся к подавшемуся вперёд Лексу и тут же пожалел о собственной резкости, до того уставшим тот казался. — Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что пришёл и, — Лутор кивнул на тележку и выдавил из себя кривую улыбку, — за завтрак.

— Это твой дом, — с облегчением ответил Кларк и хитро прищурился. — Но пожалуйста.

Успевшая остыть машина завелась со второго раза, и Кларк скорее угадал, чем услышал слетевшее с губ Джима ругательство. Обернулся и отчего-то развеселился, смотря как суровые охранники отмахиваются от облака чёрного дыма — пора было перебрать старый двигатель их с отцом старушки и, возможно, поменять тормозные колодки.

Только когда замок скрылся за поворотом, и в зеркале заднего вида получилось разглядеть лишь сизую дымку, Кларк подумал, что, вероятно, он что-то упустил.

И благодарил его Лекс совсем за другое.


	2. Как много усилий ты прилагаешь, чтобы не раскрошить мои кости в песок?

_**Таймлайн:** 6 серия 1 сезона. Кассандра умирает, держа Лекса за руку, а Кларк ищет определение слова «друг» и видит кошмары._

У Кларка не было повода, зато было плохое предчувствие и смутное чувство вины — этого с лихвой хватило на то, чтобы собрать два ящика картофеля и в девятом часу вечера сесть за руль.

Он видел Лекса в коридоре дома престарелых, но тот умчался к оставленному у ворот автомобилю быстрее, чем Кент успел хотя бы спросить, в чём дело, что само по себе было едва ли вероятным и говорило о многом. Со слов медсестры выходило, что Лекс был в палате Кассандры, когда она умерла, и это ужасно — увидеть вот так чью-то смерть, но Лекс не казался ни малодушным, ни впечатлительным.

Его что-то испугало, но Кларк бы вообще об этом не думал, не получись день настолько длинным: успокоить тревожно мечущиеся мысли не получалось, и он засобирался в замок. Провернуть всё незаметно не вышло: на шум вышла мама, и он был вынужден пережить несколько крайне неловких минут, благодаря провидение, набившее за прошедший день оскомину, за то, что отец смотрел футбольный матч, и прямо сейчас ему предстояло краснеть перед матерью, а не перед заранее агрессивно настроенным ко всем счастливым обладателям фамилии «Лутор» отцом.

— Кларк?..

— Я к Лексу. Отвезу ему продукты.

— Но ты только сегодня утром…

— Забыл картофель, а ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько у него дотошная домоправительница. Не хотелось бы попасть под горячую руку.

Марта молчала, и это было плохо. Кларк склонил голову, искоса глянув на мать, и затолкал ящики подальше в кузов.

— Поссорились?

Чтобы поссориться, нужно было обозначить проблему, чтобы обозначить проблему, нужно было перестать ходить вокруг да около, а это был вопрос не столько доверия, сколько подсознательного страха оказаться где-нибудь в подвалах «Луторкорп» под прицелом микроскопа. Лекс был любопытен и жаден до информации, но весь ужас заключался в том, что рано или поздно случится так, что на одной чаше весов окажется Кларк и его тайна, а на другой — «Луторкорп», Лайонел Лутор или бездонный мешок денег и _нет!_ Речь шла не о моральных качествах, не о том, что такое «правильный выбор» и сможет ли Лекс его сделать, а о том, что сам Кент себя правильным выбором здесь не считал.

С чего бы?

Так что Кларк имел право на опасения, хорошо? Лекс представлялся ему нормальным парнем, он в действительности не думал, что тот на подобное способен, не считал себя заложником предрассудков и, положа руку на сердце, горячо был убеждён в том, что конкретно это яблоко от яблони упало очень далеко, но _боже!_ Он не рассказывал о себе даже Хлое и Питу, хотя знал их с начальной школы.

Должно было существовать какое-то правило для подобных ситуаций.

— Луторы не ссорятся, они разочаровываются, — угрюмо повторил Кларк сказанные не так давно самим Лексом слова и прислонился к кузову машины.

О покорёженном «Порше» в подвале замка промолчал, но сам о нём теперь ежесекундно думал.

— И Лекс разочаровался?

— Я… — Провёл рукой по волосам и пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Лекс похож на стальную ракушку с острыми краями — обрежешь руки, но не откроешь.

— Но ведь и ты не тонкокожий, — тепло улыбнулась Марта. — Возьми несколько пакетиков мяты и мелиссы — Элеонор оценит.

Кларк удивлённо посмотрел на мать и, ушам не веря, выпрямился.

— Ты не станешь возражать?

— А должна?

— Но…

— Вы повздорили. Не вижу ничего зазорного в желании поговорить, особенно когда ты так удачно нашёл повод для визита в девятом часу вечера. Как бы прозрачен он ни был.

Кларк покраснел, и Марта легко сжала его ладонь.

— Езжай, пока совсем не стемнело.

— Не расскажешь отцу?

— О двух ящиках картошки — нет, но, если он спросит, где ты, врать не стану.

— Спасибо, мам.

— Пожалуйста. И будь осторожен.

Кларк отрывисто кивнул и, заправив выбившуюся из-под пояса брюк рубашку, сел за руль.

Он ехал самой длинной дорогой, зачем-то сделал лишний круг вокруг кукурузного поля, но отчаянной решимости, как, впрочем, и желания развернуть грузовик и поехать обратно домой, не прибавилось. Дорожные знаки в свете фар слепили глаза, кроны деревьев напоминали прутья фантасмагоричных ограждений замка, и когда он вдруг оказался прямо напротив ворот, не помня, ни как повернул на нужную дорогу, ни как переезжал мост над рекой, Кларк заглушил двигатель и, потратив на дорогу в два раза больше времени, чем обычно, так и стоял у ворот, гипнотизируя взглядом циферблат. Стрелки вот-вот должны были перевалить за проклятые девять часов, а визит грозил с минуты на минуту стать неприличным.

Когда ему не открыли и после гудка, он вышел из машины и подошёл к охранной будке.

— Джим, ты спишь?

Ничуть не сонный охранник вышел из сторожки и в извиняющемся жесте развёл руками.

— Прости, парень, у меня приказ никого не впускать.

— О, да ладно!.. — воскликнул Кларк. — Я привёз оставшиеся продукты.

— В десятом часу.

— Лучше поздно, ты же знаешь Элеонор.

— А ещё я хорошо понял про «никого». Серьёзно, Кларк. Мне не улыбается остаток жизни охранять мини-маркеты на заправках.

Кент раздосадовано вздохнул и огляделся вокруг. Подумал было действительно воспользоваться случаем и уехать, раз уж всё равно ничего не получилось, но тут же укорил себя за трусость и кивнул на сторожку.

— Можно позвонить в дом?

— Валяй, — отмахнулся Джим и отошёл от дверного прохода.

Трубку подняли через пять очень долгих гудков и…

— Да, — … и резкий голос на том конце провода кардинально отличался от того, что Кларк привык слышать.

— Привет, — брякнул Кент, почесав затылок. — Это Кларк, я…

— Привёз мне годовой запас кукурузы? — улыбки в голосе слышалось на копейку.

— На самом деле картофеля, — усмехнулся Кларк. — Джим не хочет работать в мини-маркете на заправке. Пустишь?

Если Лекс сейчас откажет и вежливо пошлёт его к чёрту, то Кларк, конечно, развернётся и уйдёт, напрашиваться и настаивать не станет, они не в тех отношениях, а Кент едва ли был в списке тех, чьё мнение могло бы внести какие-либо существенные коррективы в повседневность Лекса Лутора. Если он попросит уйти, то Кларк даже поймёт, но, по правде, немало удивится.

Он не то чтобы был высокого мнения о себе, и не то чтобы недооценивал лексово упрямство, но Лекс никогда не походил на человека, любящего одиночество. И, да, Кларк по-прежнему не видел в себе ничего особенного, но младший Лутор имел привычку сбавлять обороты, когда в поле зрения появлялся Кент — Джонатан и в этом тоже видел хитрый план, Кларк этому был совсем немного рад, но факт оставался фактом, а ворота, меж тем, распахнулись без скрипа и скрежета.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Кларк прямо в трубку и быстро запрыгнул на водительское кресло.

Джим махнул на него рукой, когда он радостно подмигнул, прежде чем повернуть на подъездную дорогу, и, ворча, заперся в будке.

Стоило подъехать к парадному входу, как нахлынувшее на Кларка облегчение поменялось местами с давешней нерешительностью. Будь дело только в картофеле и пакетике мяты, он бы отдал всё на руки Элеонор, пожелал бы Лексу доброй ночи, возможно, перекинулся парой ничего не значащих слов и уехал домой.

План же был в том, чтобы не из праздного любопытства поинтересоваться, в чём дело. Услышать, что всё хорошо или плохо. Порадоваться, если всё хорошо. Утешить, если всё плохо, потому что Кларк был хорошим другом. И не вспоминать про стоящий в подвале замка «Порше», потому что другом Кларк мог быть и хорошим, но буксовал на месте, стоило только представить, что лелеемая годами тайна всплывёт наружу.

Он боялся и злился и…

— «Аллегория науки». — Кларк крупно вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на вышедшего ему навстречу Лекса. Тот кивнул на часы, что бездумно разглядывал растерявшийся Кент, и, пригубив не первый свой скотч за сегодня, продолжил: — Франция, восемнадцатый век. Эмалированный циферблат, компас, транспортир, книги, пергамент, лампа, телескоп, солнечные часы, глобус с двенадцатью астрологическими знаками и географическими указаниями. Авторство приписывают Бальтазару Литоду, и я держу эту безвкусицу здесь только потому, что отца до крайности бесит отсутствие метки на мраморе.

— …Ты пьян.

Тон вышел как будто бы возмущённым, и вздёрнутая бровь Лекса была тому потрясающим подтверждением. Кент неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, и Лутор устало прислонился плечом к стене.

— Даже будь это так, не вижу поводов для твоего недовольства. Я не ждал гостей.

Намёк был более чем прозрачным.

— Да, — стушевался Кларк и почти повернулся обратно к двери. — Прости, я просто подумал, что…

— Боги, Кларк, — перебил его Лекс. — Меньше всего я похож на даму в беде, а проклятая старуха всего лишь умерла, держа меня за руку. _Зачем_ ты приехал?

Кент почти схватился за так удобно подкинутую Лексом «проклятую старуху». Почти нашёл удобоваримый повод выплеснуть праведный гнев и свести всё к очередной ссоре, почти забыл дать по тормозам и почти пропустил мелькнувшее в светлых глазах Лекса тёмное довольство, но вот Лутор дёрнул уголком губ, кривя бледный рот во всезнающей, горькой улыбке, и Кларк сдался.

— Хотел убедиться, что она ничего тебе не сказала.

Сказанная вслух правда отчего-то не меняла северный полюс с южным, а вот тот факт, что Лекс ничуть не был удивлён, неприятно жалил нечто возле сердца.

— А что бы это изменило? — бесцветно поинтересовался Лутор, с блёклым интересом заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Мой спокойный сон по ночам.

С губ Лекса сорвался неискренний смешок.

— Что ж, спи спокойно. Она унесла твою тайну в могилу, а я сдал машину в металлолом. — Кент удивлённо приоткрыл рот, неожиданно потерявшись где-то между звучавшим между строк знанием и сданной в утиль машиной, и Лекс отсалютовал ему стаканом. — Выпить не предлагаю — не хочу переводить хороший скотч. Где выход, ты знаешь.

Кларк моргнул, пропуская мимо ушей ещё один намёк, и неловко схватил развернувшегося было прочь Лекса за запястье. Сжал, достаточно сильно, чтобы удержать, но недостаточно, чтобы сделать больно, и в отчаянной попытке выразить благодарность за то, чего так мучительно не желал произносить вслух, сказал:

— Её убила старость, а не то, что она увидела, коснувшись тебя.

Лутор посмотрел на стиснувшую его руку ладонь и через плечо глянул на Кларка.

— Разумеется, нет. Ей просто нравились дерьмовые спецэффекты. — Прозрачный, действительно чуть поддёрнутый пьяной дымкой взгляд вновь опустился на их сцепленные руки, и Лекс еле слышно, но твёрдо спросил: — Как много усилий ты прилагаешь, чтобы не раскрошить мои кости в песок?

На самом деле Кларк никогда об этом не думал. Он касался людей часто бездумно: одних, просто желая коснуться, других — желая убить, но никогда… Но никогда, чтобы удержать, и если подумать, то…

— Достаточно, — глухо ответил он, разжимая побелевшие от усилия пальцы.

— И это, — Лекс высвободил свою руку и выпрямил спину, — по всей вероятности, тоже твой сон не тревожит.

Нет, конечно, он же никогда об этом не думал.

— Езжай домой, Кларк, — минутой назад сочащийся ехидством голос звучал устало. — Я сегодня плохой собеседник.

— Лекс, я…

— Ворота дома для тебя всегда открыты, — обречённо перебил его Лекс и вот теперь действительно шагнул прочь. — Я предупрежу Джима.

Кент очнулся, только когда где-то в глубине дома хлопнула дверь кабинета. Он вышел из замка, что-то буркнул на прощание Джиму и едва запомнил, как ехал по плохо освещённой дороге обратно домой. Припарковался и только в амбаре, бездумно разглядывая нервно подрагивающие пальцы, вспомнил про забытый в кузове картофель, пакетик мелиссы и мяты.

Снилась ему не Кассандра, не сорвавшееся с её губ пророчество и даже не проклятая машина. Ему снилось сломанное посиневшее запястье, мерзкий хруст и он сам, злой и дрожащий от страха.


	3. Забудь об этом и готовься хвалить утку с черносливом

_**Таймлайн:** 8 серия 1 сезона. Кларк не испытывает ни малейшей симпатии к Лайонелу Лутору. Лекса это почему-то веселит._

Лайонел Лутор походил на отыгравшую своё модель из рекламы шампуня для волос.

Джонатан поперхнулся утренним кофе, услышав нелестное сравнение, чем тут же заработал весьма болезненный тычок под рёбра от Марты. Кларку достался лишь полный укора взгляд, но, несмотря на тонкой иглой кольнувшую вину, — Марта умела _правильно_ смотреть — убиваться из-за полного отсутствия уважения к старшему Кларк не собирался. От слова совсем.

— Он ведь… Он ведь его сын, — беспомощно повторил он, перестав мучить утренний тост, и с искренним возмущением посмотрел сначала на мать, а затем на таки переставшего гаденько ухмыляться отца.

— Кровное родство не всегда синоним семье, сынок, — пожал плечами Джонатан, не особенно сочувствуя, но как будто бы понимая беспокойство Кларка. — Как по мне, так и Лекс не страдает от избытка сыновьих чувств.

Укора во взгляде Марты прибавилось, и Кларк почти почувствовал себя отомщённым.

— Лекс хорошо владеет собой, — поправила она мужа.

— И не сделал ничего сверх того, что должен был, — упрямо отрезал старший Кент.

— Будь ты на месте Лайонела, пустил бы меня на завод? — Кларк многозначительно приподнял брови.

— Нет, конечно, ты мой сын… — Джонатан осёкся и тут же поднял вверх раскрытые ладони. — Ладно. Понял. Справедливости ради, я всегда говорил, что…

— Лекс не в ответе за своего отца, — нахмурившись, перебил Кларк, и Джонатан окончательно стушевался.

Марта качнула головой, откладывая в сторону кухонное полотенце, и с мягкой улыбкой во взгляде посмотрела на сына.

— Милый, у Лекса всё хорошо?

Джонатан закатил глаза.

А Кларк понятия не имел, как дела у Лекса. Они не разговаривали ни разу с тех самых пор, как Лекс пришёл в редакцию «Факела», и ни разу не разговаривали по-человечески с тех пор, как умерла Кассандра.

Он, вообще говоря, рассчитывал поговорить после того, как… Ну, после того, как Лекс разберётся с журналистами и отцом и возьмёт себя в руки. После того, как он перестанет выглядеть как ребёнок, только что брошенный своим отцом под дуло пистолета обезумевшего мстителя. Сделает вид, что никогда не смотрел на Кларка в объятиях родителей с пугающей, ядовитой тоской в глазах. Снова станет тем самым Лексом Лутором, что с малолетства отпинывался от злых ровесников и жадных до его денег взрослых не ногами, а острыми как шпага словами.

Кларк даже почти выцепил его в толпе, но, когда вертолёт со старшим Лутором, наконец, взмыл в воздух, Лекса со всех сторон окружили служащие, управляющие заводом и местная охрана. Он с головой ушёл в бумаги и дела, несомненно, куда более важные, чем чувство вины и безотчётная тревога Кларка, выглядел как раз тем самым Лексом Лутором, которому едва ли было дело до запутавшегося в себе школьника, и Кларк просто оставил всё как есть. Дал себя увести и даже не рискнул позвонить, потому что звонок — это совсем немного слишком, а с Лексом и с глазу на глаз говорить было трудно.

— Кларк?

Марта смотрела на него с лёгкой тревогой и смущающим пониманием.

— Я… — Кларк угрюмо улыбнулся, и только сейчас понял, что отец уже вышел из-за стола. — Мы не говорили.

Потому что Кларк боялся и злился. Боялся, что Лекс всё узнает, и злился, когда тот пытался.

И в этом не было бы ничего иррационального, Кларк имел право на опасения, но проблема заключалась как раз в том, что Лекс _уже_ знал.

Кларк знал, что Лекс знал, но никто из них об этом не говорил. Друг с другом и тем более — к счастью — с другими. Возможно, в этом, а не в самом знании была их в проблема.

Возможно…

— Семья — это не всегда кровные узы, — перефразировала Марта и легко коснулась губами его лохматой макушки. — Ты должен это понимать.

— Я понимаю, — выдохнул Кларк, устав от намёков и проводимых аналогий. — Но это мы, а Лекс, он… Он же…

«Лутор».

_О._

Марта выгнула бровь и тонко улыбнулась, а Кларк едва не хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Это в любом случае не так просто, как ты думаешь, — попытался он спасти оставшиеся от собственного достоинства крохи.

Кокетство, с которым Марта пожала плечами, заставляло о многом задуматься.

— Мне кажется, Лекс весьма снисходителен к твоей глупости…

— Боже, _нет_. Ни к чьей.

— …И, возможно, оценит шутку про рекламу шампуня.

А это точно не лучшее начало разговора, но, вероятно, Марта была не так уж и не права. Дожевав измятый тост, Кларк кивнул скорее себе, чем лукавой улыбке матери и тоскливо проводил скрывшийся в дорожной пыли школьный автобус.

Он заглянет к Лексу вечером. После школы. И, возможно, после госпиталя.

В конце концов, ворота замка всегда были для него открыты.

* * *

Сразу после допроса и экспертизы Эрла поместили в госпиталь Смолвиля. Насколько Кларк знал, на этом настоял Лекс — Лайонел собирался увезти его в Метрополис, и судя по вмиг изменившемуся лицу сына, дело было не только в компетенции врачей. Сошлись на компромиссе: он лежал под охраной в закрытой палате, его наблюдали специалисты «Луторкорп», а курировал присланный Лайонелом врач. Удивительно для смолвильской прессы, но слову младшего Лутора люди доверяли больше: шума в газетах было немного, а в скором времени поубавилось и иронии.

Шеф полиции перестал недобро косится в сторону лексовой охраны, и гнев общественности поутих уже на третьи сутки после.

На поправку же Эрл шёл медленно. Несколько курсов диализа существенно облегчили состояние, но о полном выздоровлении речь уже не шла. И без того победа, по словам доктора Саммерса, лечащего врача. Внешне он напоминал скорее претенциозного бизнесмена с космическим окладом, но говорил по-врачебному сухо и убедительно.

Когда Эрла перевели из бокса, Кларку разрешили его навестить, и даже скудных медицинский знаний Кента хватило, чтобы понять: к полноценной жизни тот может уже и не вернуться, но, по крайней мере, ему позволят видеться с ребёнком. Через стекло на время срока заключения — захват заложников оставался захватом заложников, но тем не менее.

Выслушав сбивчивые объяснения и извинения, Кларк сел подле больничной койки и миролюбиво улыбнулся, попытавшись пресечь поток бессвязных извинений.

— Лекс сказал, тебя оставят под наблюдением врачей в течение двух недель.

— Да, — кивнул Эрл, поутихнув и сухо сглотнув. Кларк тут же поднёс к потрескавшимся губам стакан с соломинкой, и Эрл, благодарно кивнув, отпил. — Лутор привозил его на завод лет восемь назад.

— Кого?

— Мальчишку. Кинул его в инженерной рубке, велев ничего не трогать, и ушёл. А паренёк сообразительный. В два счёта уделал Дина, посчитав скорость вращения ротора. — Эрл грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел Кенту в глаза. — Кларк, я бы не выстрелил. Лайонел плохой человек, но его сын…

— Он не станет выдвигать против тебя обвинения, — уверенно мотнул головой Кларк.

— Знаю, но… Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

Кларк кивнул, но был уверен: не приди он тогда, Эрл бы выстрелил. Может, промахнулся, и тогда Лекса убило бы падение с высоты десяти метров на алюминиевые бочки. Скандал бы замяли, потому что Лайонелу не сподручно было признаваться в существовании секретного отдела по разработке токсичного удобрения, и после недолгой скорби тот бы выслал в Смолвиль нового директора.

Картинка перед глазами получилась более чем живой, и от мыслей о едва не случившемся на душе стало гадко.

Попрощавшись с Эрлом, Кларк с минуту всерьёз думал вернуться домой и хотя бы для вида взять отцовскую машину. Опомнился уже у ворот замка.

Те действительно были открыты.

* * *

Ворота были открыты, но Кларк и подумать не мог, что открыты они будут и тогда, когда самого Лекса дома нет.

Джим едва поднял голову от сканворда, пропуская его на территорию, и Кент логично рассудил, что он таким образом оставил заботу о гостях хозяину. В холле его встретила привычная тишина и сухое, пахнущее буком тепло, и когда он скромно поскрёбся сначала в гостиную, а потом в кабинет, на шум вышла Элеонор.

— Мистер Кент?

— Здравствуйте, Элеонор, — поспешно поздоровался он. — Я к Лексу.

— Очевидно, мистер Кент.

Кларк густо покраснел и ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону поста охраны.

— Джим пустил меня, и я решил, что…

— Мастер Лекс оставил по поводу вас весьма конкретные распоряжения, — сухо отрапортовала домоправительница. — Его сейчас нет в замке, однако мы ждём его возвращения в ближайшие пару часов. Ужин будет в положенное время, но могу предложить вам чай или кофе, пока вы ожидаете мастера Лекса.

— Н-нет, Элеонор, что вы, я не знал, что Лекса нет, — затараторил Кларк, в панике размахивая руками, — я приеду позже, неловко…

— Мистер Кент, — перебила его Элеонор, и Кларк громко клацнул зубами. — Пройдите в гостиную, пожалуйста, я принесу вам чай.

— Но Лекс…

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — повысила голос Элеонор и тут же слабо, но тепло улыбнулась: — Лексу будет приятно.

Добродушная улыбка скрасила суровые черты лица, и домоправительница, кивнув в сторону гостиной, скрылась за поворотом. Кларк помялся на пороге, растерянный и как будто бы за что-то наказанный, словно в его отчаянном нежелании показаться невежливым было что-то дурное, и, сняв куртку, прошёл в гостиную. Смущённо огляделся вокруг, давно выучив почти каждую деталь так непохожего и одновременно похожего на Лекса интерьера, и сел в глубокое кресло поближе к камину.

Формально, он никогда не мёрз, но ощущение тепла и жёлтый отблеск пламени на коже почему-то сделали ситуацию менее неловкой. Оглядевшись вокруг, он взял с журнального столика оставленную «Стратегию» Лиддел Гарта и, глубоко вздохнув, открыл на заложенной странице.

Увлёкшись, он едва не вздрогнул, когда через пару минут чёрт знает откуда выскочившая миловидная девушка с ямочками на щеках взяла перекинутую через спинку кресла куртку и унесла её куда-то в коридор, а ещё через пять — Элеонор подала и чай, и кофе с целым подносом разнообразной выпечки. Запах бука вытеснил аппетитный аромат мяты и корицы, и Кларк, потерявшись в совершенно обыкновенном человеческом тепле, позабыл о времени.

Когда он поднял глаза от книги в следующий раз, на него, прислонившись к дверному косяку, со сложным выражением на лице смотрел Лекс. Поперхнувшись чаем, Кларк отложил книгу и, едва не опрокинув поднос, подпрыгнул на ноги.

— Лекс! Я бы приехал позже, но Джим пустил меня, и Элеонор, страшная женщина…

Тихий смех стал абсолютной неожиданностью. Лекс кинул на комод увесистую папку, что держал в руках, и шагнул в гостиную. С очевидным облегчением снял с запястья часы и, коротко улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Кларка.

— Твоё счастье, что по её меркам ты достаточно упитан. Ты пришёл пешком?

Кент медленно моргнул, без особенного энтузиазма укорив себя за спешку, и просто кивнул. Взгляд у Лекса сделался невыносимо внимательным, но вместо опасного вопроса «Как долго ты шёл?», услышал:

— Даже без картофеля?

— С пустыми руками на сей раз, — несмело улыбнулся Кларк и встретился с Лексом глазами.

Обычно прозрачно-голубые, сейчас они казались серыми, точно под цвет пасмурного неба за окном. Бледному от усталости и недостатка солнечного света лицу не хватало цвета, на виске мерно пульсировала голубоватая жилка, и Кларк точно знал, что стоит прислушаться, и он услышит бьющее точно в такт сердце. Не как тогда, на заводе, заполошно и громко, когда он из последних сил тянул Лекса вверх на сломанный мост. Не _безразлично_ ровно, как перед камерами журналистов, купившись на обман холодного разума и железной воли.

Тихо и умиротворённо.

Кларк негромко вздохнул и чуть подался вперёд.

— Я зашёл спросить, как ты. Сказать, что верю тебе. Что немного злюсь, потому что из всех твоих решений, это пусть и правильное, но пока самое безумное: чтобы ты знал, бронежилеты придуманы не для того, чтобы их снимать под дулом пистолета, _спасибо большое_ , а твой отец мне категорически не нравится. — Кларк зажмурился и быстро выпалил: — И похож на отыгравшую своё модель из рекламы шампуня.

В глазах Лекса заискрился смех, и с груди будто бы сорвали проклятый кулон из метеорита — дышать стало легко и просто, а неделями мучившая Кларка тревога отступила прочь.

— Я беспокоился, — совсем тихо и убийственно просто признался Кент. — И кукуруза с картофелем здесь ни при чём.

Часы, те самые, «Аллегория науки», звучно затикали на комоде в коридоре.

Лекс кивнул, будто сам себе, и, проходя мимо, легко и благодарно сжал плечо Кларка.

— Ужин подадут через двадцать минут.

— А если я не голоден?..

— О, тогда забудь об этом и готовься хвалить утку с черносливом.

Кларк негромко рассмеялся и, зацепившись взглядом за то, как ловко Лекс расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Пламя камина теплыми искорками отражалось в серых сегодня глазах.

— Да, Кларк. Я в порядке.


	4. И часто впечатлительные подростки подсиживают твоих подруг?

_**Таймлайн:** 10 серия 1 сезона. Лекс не любит Викторию, Виктория не любит Лекса, а Кларк не понимает, как это работает. Но говорят они не об этом. _

Когда Кларк пришёл к Лексу на следующий после увольнения Палмеров день, по замку туда-обратно сновали грузчики, а в помещениях как будто бы стало светлее.

Вместо антикварной коллекции Лайонела Лутора теперь были книжные шкафы, стеллаж с фотографиями, столик с двумя тёмно-зелёными креслами возле окна, старое фортепиано и вазы с крупными белыми лилиями. С окон сняли драпировки, и тёмная оружейная превратилась в залитую светом комнату отдыха, незахламлённую, но полную вещей давно умершей хозяйки.

— …И ты снова скупил всё. — Кларк поставил второй ящик цветов на пол и отряхнул руки. — Виктория любит не только тюльпаны?

— Что? — Лекс поправил одну из фоторамок и рассеянно оглянулся.

— Лилии, — пояснил Кларк.

— Нет, — тот улыбнулся и обвёл взглядом комнату. — Это любимые цветы матери.

— А. Я… Мог бы догадаться.

Лекс, непривычно расслабленный и как будто бы даже растерянный, отмахнулся и поманил Кларка за собой к креслам. Густой запах лилий чесал нос, и оставалось только посочувствовать тем, кто будет убирать комнату завтра — в тепле цветы пахли ещё сильнее, а аромат сотни лилий был уже каким угодно, только не приятным, так что Кларк искренне надеялся, что кто-нибудь догадается оставить открытым окно.

— Какой она была? — вырвалось у Кента раньше, чем он успел как следует подумать.

Поспешно подобравшись, он едва не замахал руками в попытке сгладить неловкость, но вот рассредоточенный взгляд Лекса обрёл ясность, губы вновь растянулись в грустной, но светлой улыбке, и Кларк обрадовался — существовало крайне мало тем, которые вызывали бы у Лекса такую незамутнённую горечью тёплую печаль.

— Красивой, — отозвался он. — И очень доброй. Добрее, чем могла бы быть жена Лайонела Лутора. И куда добрее, чем он того заслуживал.

Кларк молчал, надеясь на продолжение, и Лекс не разочаровал:

— Она людей насквозь видела, потому терпеть не могла коллег и друзей отца и никогда этого не скрывала. Кто-то скажет, что не слишком умно для женщины её статуса, но в этом всегда было так много достоинства, так много истинного благородства и честности, что никто не мог её в этом упрекнуть. — Лекс дёрнул уголком губ. — Очень искренняя. Во всём, что не касалось её болезни.

— Никому не сказала? — предположил Кларк.

— Отцу наверняка, — мотнул головой Лекс. — Не могла не сказать: счета по медстраховке подписывал тоже он, а как бы она ни пряталась, оправдать свой возросший интерес к кардиологическому отделению центрального госпиталя Метрополиса вряд ли бы смогла. Мне не говорила почти до самого конца. — Он отвёл взгляд и на тон тише добавил: — Удивительная сила воли. Я даже не заподозрил.

— Ты винил её?

Лекс еле заметно вздрогнул и вдруг хрупко, болезненно улыбнулся.

— Очень долго. Мне казалось, она предала меня, не дав времени свыкнуться и проститься, дав мне повод думать, что она будет рядом со мной всегда. На похоронах я даже не подошёл к гробу. И весь первый год не ходил на кладбище. Я думал…

Лекс стиснул подлокотник кресла, и Кларк инстинктивно потянулся к побелевшим от напряжения костяшкам пальцев. Только мягко сжав запястье, понял, что натворил, и уставился на их сцепленные руки с оттенком того же острого изумления, что и Лекс. Потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить: он едва ли не впервые касался Лекса просто так, подспудно удивился ощущению чужой кожи под подушечками пальцев и как-то так вышло — не убрал ладонь.

— Я думал, что она сочла меня слишком слабым, — выговорил Лекс, не отводя глаз от их рук, и, еле слышно вздохнув, расслабил наконец пальцы. — Идиотом был. Мама хотела провести последние свои дни так же, как и всегда. Мы подолгу гуляли, много говорили, она бесконечно меняла картины в замке местами. Она… Не хлопотала вокруг меня после метеоритного дождя в Смолвиле, не стала относиться ко мне иначе и, наверное, не была уверена, что я смогу так же. В этом есть смысл, когда думаешь об этом сейчас.

— Ты имел право злиться.

— Нет, — резко мотнул головой Лекс. — Нет. На неё никогда.

Ощущение чужой тёплой кожи под подушечками пальцев было Кларку в новинку. Весь его опыт прикосновений исчерпывался родителями, Питом и Хлоей, и, если подумать, телесного контакта он никогда не сторонился, скорее наоборот, но люди вокруг него, как правило, предпочитали обходиться словами.

Лутор, к слову, тоже от прикосновений в восторге не был. Он даже руки, раз уж на то пошло, не всем пожимал, а случаев, когда бы он попытался в знак поддержки стукнуть по плечу или, _господи помилуй_ , обнять, Кент и вовсе припомнить не мог, но… Но он держал его за руку, а Лекс позволял и это странно, но как будто бы даже приятно. Кларк никогда не был мастером читать с лица, а Лекс наверняка хорошо играл в покер, но чего в его глазах точно не было, так это недовольства.

Так что когда Лутор мягко потянул кисть на себя, смущение не накрыло Кларка с головой. Лишь лёгкий зуд на кончиках пальцев, прохлада и отчего-то — лёгкое ощущение потери, словно бы запястье Лекса, необычайно тонкое по сравнению с его собственным, всегда мирно покоилось под его ладонью, напоминали о минувшем прикосновении.

Непроизвольно сжав пальцы в кулак, будто попытавшись уберечь украденное тепло, Кент негромко прокашлялся, осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках новой темы для разговора и, поёрзав на месте, спросил:

— И часто впечатлительные подростки подсиживают твоих подруг?

Лекс чуть прищурился и улыбнулся — широко и лукаво.

— Не знаю. Ты мне скажи.

И вот теперь — теперь смущение накрыло Кларка с головой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огрызок в два раза короче предыдущих, но к этой серии вообще можно ничего не добавлять. Она и без того прекрасна.


End file.
